PROJECT SUMMARY In Georgia, and the U.S. as a whole, Injury is the number one cause of death for persons 1-44 years of age. The current top five injury challenges in Georgia are: Motor Vehicle Crash, Opioid Overdose, Violence (unintentional and intentional), Falls, and Traumatic Brain Injury. The Injury Prevention Research Center at Emory (IPRCE) brings together researchers, injury prevention practitioners, social worker, nurses, clinicians, students, and other groups to address prevention of all of these major threats to our community. Our center will support the Research, Education and Training, Outreach Cores that are aimed at reducing the top five causes of injury death. IPRCE will provide significant contributions to injury prevention science through the completion of our four core research studies which include: (1) a study that develops and applies geospatial statistical analytic tools that use prescription drug monitoring program, death, law enforcement, ED/hospital discharge, and other datasets to identify social contextual determinants of local rates of overdose; (2) an organizational readiness assessment to identify the barriers and facilitators to implementing the Cardiff Model, which is a proven efficacious violence prevention program, through trauma centers in Georgia and their police and community partners; (3) a study to advance the field of suicide prevention for African American adults with a history of Adverse Childhood Experiences (ACEs) by (a) identifying risk and protective factors that influence the ACEs/suicide relationship, and by (b) rigorously testing a culturally competent, multilevel suicide prevention intervention targeting African American adults who have previously attempted suicide; and (4) a study to determine whether disclosure of parent/caregiver ACEs to a young child's primary care physician accompanied by a structured conversation about the effects of these ACEs on parental and child heath can improve child health, build parental resilience, and support positive parenting behaviors. IPRCE will also conduct education, outreach, and dissemination activities to build bridges between science and practice. For example, through our Outreach Core we will build capacity, ensure rapid dissemination of our core and exploratory research and training products, and engage practitioners in Georgia and Southeast, and through our Training and Education Core we will support goals through multi and inter-disciplinary injury prevention training for students, practitioners and researchers.